Comment vivre sans toi
by Prismiria
Summary: Une Hermione désespérée, un souvenir, de la tristesse, de l'amour,...


_Je ne trouve même plus les mots _

Je suis là, allongée sur le tapis noir de ta bibliothèque à Spinner's End. Trois jours que je suis comme ça, depuis que l'on m'a annoncé que tu n'es plus de ce monde.

_Pour te parler de mon cœur _

Ce qui en reste, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'étouffe, il est à l'agonie lui aussi.

_L'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau _

_Ou l'on enterre le bonheur _

Harry, Ron et Ginny, sont venus me chercher, je n'ai toujours pas parlé, je n'y arrive pas sinon je vais encore m'écrouler. Ils m'accompagnent en silence, ne me quittant pas d'une semelle.

_Tous les pétales de ma vie _

_Se sont fanées aujourd'hui _

J'ai un trou à la place du cœur, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pris autant de place en aussi peu de temps. Cette place restera vide, elle était faite pour toi, personne ne peut te ressembler.

_Reste nos souvenirs d'hier _

Je nous vois encore dans tes cachots, toi assis dans ton fauteuil avec ton grimoire dans les mains et moi assis devant la cheminée à étudier. Moi concentrée et toi te moquant de moi comme d'habitude, m'indiquant qu'il était inutile de m'acharner, que j'aurais mes ASPICS, que j'étais déjà bien trop intelligente pour mon bien. Ce souvenir parvient à me faire sourire. Ginny le remarque et pose son bras sur mes épaules en réconfort.

_Et pour ce jour nos prières _

Nous y sommes, le prêtre commence la cérémonie, les larmes dévalent mes joues, je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler. La douleur revient, lancinante. Puis nous sommes rentrés.

_Mais comment vivre sans toi _

_Si tu n'es plus la _

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être loin de toi depuis un siècle. Mon corps t'appelle, j'ai peur de t'oublier. Je m'isole, devient taciturne, enfermé avec ma pensine et ta cape, j'ai même l'impression que ton parfum s'efface.

_Mon cœur te cherche _

Je regarde les photos de nous, je passe des heures dans ton bureau, j'espère toujours que tu rentres de mission, je te cherche dans les couloirs.

_Mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas _

_Mais comment vivre sans toi _

_Si tu n'es plus là._

Que dois-je faire maintenant, rester à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était? Reprendre ta matière? Ou quitter ce monde magique, car il m'a enlevé l'homme que j'aime?

_Qu'on prenne mon âme _

Mourir? J'y ai songé, mais tu me l'as interdit, tu me l'as fait promettre par un serment inviolable avant ta dernière mission et moi qui trouvait ta demande absurde. J'aurais dû retenir que tu avais toujours raison, mais au fond de moi je le savais. Tu m'as mentit! Tu savais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Souffrir d'amour pour toi ou souffrir par le serment, la douleur sera la même pour moi, non? En effet, mourir d'amour est pire.

_Mais crois moi je ne t'oublierais pas._

J'ai pris ma décision, je reste à Poudlard, en ta mémoire. Je reprends ta matière, Mac Gonagall se pose des questions sur ma décision, elle a peur que je deviens folle ainsi de vivre dans ton souvenir. Je m'en moque, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ou qu'ils aillent au diable après tout.

_Qu'on parle de nous au passé _

_Je ne peux pas l'accepter _

Je ne les supporte plus, " Ils s'entendaient bien malgré tout", " Ils se comprenaient" ou " dommage qu'elle soit seule maintenant". Ils font comme si je n'étais pas là ces imbéciles, décidément ils ne comprennent rien, je me lève et quitte la table des professeurs et je regagne tes cachots, "nos" cachots, je passe mes soirées sur mes potions.

_Je te ressens près de moi _

_Mais ces gens ne te voient pas _

Quand je suis assis à ton bureau avec ses cornichons en face de moi, je te vois accoudé à la fenêtre à ma droite. Il n'y a que moi qui te vois. Tu es là, tu me souris tu es toujours aussi beau. " Des cornichons Hermione? Même mort je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire cela un jour." Oh oui je comprends parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire, tu n'avais pas tort Severus. " Un rogue n'a jamais tort mon ange". Je lève le regard vers lui et lui sourit, il me dit à tout à l'heure et disparait. Imagination? Folie? Compensation?

_J'ai tellement froid recouvre-moi _

_J'entends ta voix mais ne se voit pas _

Toutes les nuits, je pleure j'ai froid seule dans les cachots humides. Dans mes rêves, je t'imagine t'asseoir prêt de moi et de remonter les couvertures sur mes épaules, de m'embrasser tendrement. Je me réveille mais tu n'es pas là, la douleur remonte, les larmes aussi.

_Donne-moi la main _

_Sans toi je ne suis plus rien _

Je voudrais tant te rejoindre, être insouciante du temps qui passe, te voir tous les jours, ne plus quitter tes yeux d'Eben. Ses lèvres magnifiques qui me souriaient et qui à chaque fois m'ont fait fondre. Tu savais y faire c'est vrai!

_Mais comment vivre sans toi _

Peut-être dans un jour, une semaine un mois ou peut-être jamais, je le saurais. Mais j'apprendrai à faire avec. Un cœur brisé ne se remplace pas_, _il se soigne.

_Je cherche l'espoir _

Tu étais devenu mon espoir et tu le seras toujours, car grâce à toi les sangs de bourbe comme moi peuvent vivre librement, mais ta mort m'a emprisonnée, plus jamais je ne serais libre, toujours dépendante de ton souvenir.

_Qui m'aidera à vaincre se destin _

La solitude. Je comprends mieux comment tu as vécu après la mort de Lily Potter, c'est le seul refuge possible pour nous les âmes en peine, les déchirés.

_Je chercher au loin _

_Le paysage heureux que tu n'as pas _

Je regarde chaque jour les alentours de Poudlard, me disant que toi tu ne peux plus les voir, je devrais être heureuse de le faire pour toi, d'être chanceuse. Mais cela ne me console pas, j'en aurais mieux profité avec toi à mes côtés_._

_Je pleure _

Silencieusement ou à demi-mot. La discrétion! Tu me l'as toujours dit, enseigné même.

_Tu ne me vois pas _

_Je t'appelle _

Depuis peu ton fantôme n'apparaît plus, ni en classe ni dans les couloirs ni même dans mes rêves. M'as-tu abandonné?

_Tu ne m'entends pas _

_Je t'aime _

_J'ai besoin de toi _

Mac Gonagall m'a sermonné aujourd'hui, elle a l'impression que le conflit qui s'est installé entre elle et moi est le même qu'entre Albus et toi. En effet, elle est directrice et je suis devenu...espionne pour le compte de l'ordre du Phoenix, elle n'est pas d'accord avec mes choix, mes actions, mes missions. Désolé de te l'apprendre, des mangemorts se sont à nouveau réunit et ont un nouveau maître. Une boucle sans fin, mais j'aurais comme toi il y a quelques années, quelque chose sur quoi me rattacher, à me préoccuper.

_Je t'en pris _

_Reviens vers moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

_Ah ah ah ... oh _

Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau aujourd'hui mon amour. Voir ton beau sourire à mon retour dans nos appartements tu étais là. En colère certes, mais tu t'es décidé à me sourire en fin de compte, tu savais ce que je vivais, l'ayant vécu toi-même. Tu m'as rejoint, moi à mon bureau à corriger à l'encre rouge mes copies, distribuant des T à ces écervelés et toi dans ton cadre. Ce cadre que tu as demandé à Harry de mettre en place ici même si tu venais à mourir, promesse parfaitement tenue par mon meilleur ami.

_Mais comment vivre sans toi _

Je le sais maintenant, en te voyant un peu chaque jour et écouter ta voix, si douce si suave.

_\- _Hermione tu n'es pas sérieuse tu ne peux pas être espionne, me demanda-t-il, c'est trop dangereux, tu le sais.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Severus, je ne risque rien. Le rassurai-je.

\- Tu ne connais pas les mangemorts ils sont perfides et arrogant, insensible même.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre ta place. Par Merlin.

\- Maintenant si Severus, c'est mon problème! Elle découvrit son bras et on distingua rapidement cette marque noire. La marque des ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi? Tu te mènes à ta parte, tu empruntes le même chemin que moi, il n'est pas lumineux.

\- Je suis maudite sans toi à mes côtés donc autant que mon existence sert à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Severus Tobias Rogue espion pour l'ordre, ordre de Merlin.

\- Mon dieu Hermione, tu deviens aussi sarcastique que moi, ma mort t'a affecté plus que je ne le pensais.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime mon amour, tu resteras à jamais dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, dans mes actes. Ne l'oublie pas je suis Hermione Rogue.

\- Tu as quitté ton nom de jeune fille? Pourquoi c'est la seule chose qui te permettais de garder ton humanité, mon nom est trop lourd à porter, Mme Granger-Rogue étais parfait. Siffla Rogue.

\- Ne t'occupes plus de ça Severus, tu es là près de moi, j'ai mes élèves, mes missions j'ai rien besoin de plus. Tu deviens ma Lily et Minerva, mon Albus. Tu seras à mes côtés, tu me surveilleras, me consoleras et comparé à toi, toi tu seras là pour me conseiller, m'écouter, faire ton rôle de mari même si tu n'es plus là. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi.

Comme lui peut être un jour elle trouvera un nouveau souffle, quelqu'un qui saura réanimera son cœur comme elle a su faire avec l'acariâtre professeur de potion. Pour ce soir, elle enfila sa cape et enfila son masque blanc. Malgré sa colère, on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Severus Rogue tout l'amour et la fierté qu'il avait pour la femme de sa vie, Mme Hermione Jean Rogue.


End file.
